


Coffee Dates and Interruptions

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Martha is just trying to take Selena on a date. Why does the Doctor have to come interrupt them?
Relationships: Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Dates and Interruptions

Martha noticed the blue box while she was leading Selena to the cafe. It sat innocently on the corner, just a remnant of the past to all the passerby. Except Martha. Martha  _ knew _ what that box was, she  _ knew _ that it was the Doctor and the rest of Team TARDIS, needing her help with something.

Well, she was on a date, so it could wait.

She grinned at Selena, who grinned back, as they entered the small cafe. They waited in the short line to the front, talking excitedly about the new medical discoveries that Martha had made.

“Basically, it stitches the fibers of cartilage back together.” Martha explained, beaming “so, it’s not much good for broken bones, but it’s good for noses and such.” It was also made out of alien tech that UNIT had discovered and that Torchwood 3 had helped her put together, but she didn’t let that slip. She had only been dating Selena for a month, and she wanted a small while before the whole aliens thing was revealed.

“Could have used that when we met.” Selena laughed.

“No, you have to suffer for getting into fights.” Martha jokingly scolded her as they reached the front of the line.

“They deserved it.” she grumbled, before ordering herself a coffee and a cookie. Martha smiled fondly at her girlfriend and ordered a tea and muffin. They waited for them, continuing to talk, as Martha complained about unruly patrons at the shop.

“They never fold  _ anything _ , Martha.” she groaned. “And this woman came in with two boys, young ones, and they tore the place to shreds, and when I mentioned that to her, she asked me what I got paid for!”

“Asshole.” Martha assured her girlfriend, glancing out the window, where she could see Donna on the phone, probably phoning Wilfred.

_ Jesus Christ _ .

“Martha?” the barista called, and she smiled, grabbing their drinks and food. She and Selena made their way to a small corner table, seats facing each other, and smiling, they started another conversation.

“Any interesting patients?” Selena asked, a grin on her face, and Martha rolled her eyes playfully.

“You know that legally I can’t tell you that.” Martha’s eyes slipped to behind Selena, where a tall thin man in a brown and blue pinstripe suit was strolling into the cafe.

_ No _ .

“You won’t break patient confidentiality for me?” Selena asked, making puppy eyes.

“There was this one woman, who fell off a roof right in front of me, broke a rib, and smiled, telling me she was in pain, and I had to take her to hospital.”

Selena laughed, leaning forward onto her hands. “Do tell.”

“A week later she was back with a broken nose from getting in a fight with an asshole.”

“Oh dear. I hope the asshole was hurt just as bad as her.”

“And then she came in with a broken leg from jumping off a bridge because she’s  _ reckless _ and an  _ idiot _ .”

“Oh I’m sure.”

“Then she came in again, but she refused me as her doctor. I was hurt, but it turned out that she just wanted to ask me out.” Martha smiled. “And here we are, dating.”

Selena giggled, and pressed a kiss to Martha’s lips. “Aren’t you glad I refused you?”

“I still have to take care of you when your head is hurt, because you don’t let anyone else see you without your hijab.”

Selena shrugged. “I don’t want them to see, and it means you can treat me.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m breaking laws when I do.” Martha replied, but the grin on her face was still wide, even as her eyes darted to the Doctor, who was standing in line, raising his eyebrows at her and gesturing with his head to the door. While Selena took a sip of her coffee, eyes closed in bliss, Martha widened her eyes and shook her head.

“Any good things at work?” Martha asked Selena, making it clear with her body language that she was only focused on the woman in front of her, and not Jack across the street, who was waving his hands and being obnoxious.

“Newt finally got with that boy he was pining over, which means we don’t have to hear him pining.” Selena said with a laugh. “And Jennifer was finally fired for sexual harassment, so Laurie doesn’t have to worry anymore.”

Martha grinned. She wasn’t used to normal gossip, and she normally found it boring, but it was  _ Selena _ and she was happy. She sipped her tea and glanced out the window to Rose gesturing frantically at the TARDIS. At this point it would probably make more sense for them to leave, but they seemed insistent. Well, Martha would just be insistent on staying. “Laurie is the one who you went to the 18th birthday party of, right?”

“Yeah. it was fun, even if I couldn’t drink. So, do you have any work gossip?”

“Yes, Martha, do you?” the Doctor asked, pulling up a chair to their table. Selena stared at him in shock, and Martha groaned, throwing her head back.

“I’m on a date.” she said, gesturing at Selena. “Obviously.”

“There’s an emergency.” he said.

“Medical?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t need me.” she took a sip of her tea and stared at him. “I’m on a  _ date _ .”

“Friend from work?” Selena asked, nodding at the Doctor who beamed and nodded.

“He’s on the payroll, but he doesn’t really help out much.” she answered, glaring at him, as his mouth opened in shock.

“I  _ am _ ? How much?”

“Go ask them.” she answered. “And  _ leave _ .”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?!” the Doctor complained “I’m your friend, and I deserve to be introduced.”

“I can’t believe you were my comphet crush.” Martha scolded. “Selena, the Doctor. Doctor, Selena, my  _ girlfriend _ .”

“Congratulations!” the Doctor said, grinning. “She’s a good one.” he said to Selena, growing serious. “Don’t hurt her.” he grinned again. “I like you though.”

“Aren’t you going to threaten to hurt me?” Selena asked, and Martha sighed.

“Oh no, Martha can do that herself. Now, Martha, there really is an emergency.”

“Fine! What is it?”

“Selena can come.” the Doctor assured her. “And there are some Daleks. In UNIT.”

“Why the fuck did you wait around!” Martha said, darting up and grabbing her coat. “I fucking hate you.”

“Selena can come!” the Doctor said, helping the hijabi woman up and handing her her coffee.

“If she gets hurt I’m going to make you regenerate into the ugliest person you can imagine.” Martha threatened him, grabbing Selena’s hand and dragging her out of the cafe hurriedly towards the TARDIS.

“Understood.” the Doctor opened the door for them. “Come on, no time to waste.” they all piled in, and Martha sighed, leaning against the railing and turning to Selena.

“So, I guess you have a lot of questions.”


End file.
